Light-emitting diode (LED) display units having a plurality of LEDs (light-emitting diodes) mounted on a substrate are used as signaling devices, traffic control signs, or advertisement display boards, and the like. LED display units used outdoors, for waterproofing purposes, having the gaps between the LEDs being filled and sealed with silicone cured products have been disclosed for example in Japanese Patent Publication
However, a problem with certain LED display units, for example in the invention disclosed in Japanese Patent Publication No. 5-190905, is that when the silicone cured product used for filling and sealing the gaps between the LEDs is exposed, the visibility of the lit LEDs and unlit LEDs in light incident from the outside, for example, sunlight, deteriorates.
For this reason, attempts have been made to impart a matte finish to the resultant cured products by admixing inorganic fillers to condensation reaction curable silicone compositions. It is, however, difficult to impart a sufficient matte finish, and a large amount of fillers need to be admixed in order to impart the matte finish, causing a reduction in the flowability of the resultant curable silicone composition and a deterioration in its handling properties.
It is an object of the present invention to provide a filler/adhesive agent for display units whose construction is such that the cured product of the filler/adhesive agent is exposed in the display section and which is capable of forming a cured product possessing a superior matte finish by curing through a condensation reaction.
A further object of the present invention is to provide an LED display device which is characterized by the fact that in an LED display device in which the gaps between a plurality of LEDs mounted on a substrate are filled with a cured silicone product, and in which the LEDs and the cured silicone product are exposed, the visual recognition characteristics of the lit LEDs versus the unlit LED's are superior, even in cases where light is incident from the outside.
A further object of the present invention to provide a curable silicone composition capable of forming matte finished cured products with insignificant surface tack by curing through a condensation reaction.